User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP Ep.4: Sportin it
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just a parody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Chris: "Last time on Total Drama DBZRP, our campers experienced a old fashioned game of pinball hehe". "It was BRUTAL, but in the end playa playa Cam walked the Dock of Shame and rode the Boat of Losers home". "Will our campers be able to play through today`s challenge?" "Or will they be benched home?" "Find out right now on TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" ~In the Alfredo cabin~ Blala: "*YAWN*". "Another day of this place", Blala says getting out of bed. "That 100 grand better be worth it", he says. Gohan: "It better be", Gohan says waking up. "I don`t think I can take another day of Chris`s brutal challenges or Chef`s digusting food". Alpha: "You`re telling me, the other day I saw Zane`s lunch try to eat him", Alpha says. 9K: "Hah that`s nothing compared to these awful beds", 9K says as he jumps on him bunk and the bed breaks crushing him. "AHHHHHHHHHHH", he screams in agony as he gets up with springs stuck in his face. Gohan Confessional: "Even though life here sucks, at least we can count on 9K for some comedy" Prynce: "I wonder how the girls are doing", Prynce wonders. ~In the girl`s side of the cabin~ Luka: "Eck, the mold on the walls are starting to smell", Luka says. Amy: "Smell?" "Hah, they moved yesterday", Amy says. Rebekah: "Yep". Luka: "You don`t say much do you?", Luka ask. Rebekah: "Yep". Chris: "CAMPERS, MEET ME AT THE CLIFF FIR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE", Chris says over the intercom. ~At the cliff Tre: "So Chris, what painful challenge do you have for us today?" Tre ask. Chris: "Glad you asked Tre, today`s challenge will be the TOTAL DRAMA OLYMPICS!" Prynce: "Awesome, I`m great at sports", Prynce says. Chris: "The Olympics today will consist of Swimming, Track, and Basketball", Chris says. VK: "Pfft, easy peasy", VK says. Chris: "We`ll see about that", Chris says. "Pick a teammate to compete in the swimming challenge". "Your goal will be to dive off the cliff and swim out and back". "After you do this you will have to dive down and grab a rock that has your team`s logo on it". "First team to do so wins and gets a advantage to the next challenge today", Chris says. VK: "Like I said easy peasy", VK says. "I`ll go for my team". Gohan: "I`ll go for mine". Chris: "Good, Chef release the sharks", Chris says as a helicopter flies over them and a cage if sharks is dropped down into the water. Gohan Confessional: "IS CHRIS INSANE!" Chris Confessional: "Lil bit". Chris: "On your mark, get set, GO!", Chris yells. VK jumps into the water a little scared and starts swimming. Gohan: "Guys, I change my mind", Gohan says. Blala: "You`re going", Blala says as he pushes Gohan off the cliff. Gohan: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Gohan yells falling off the cliff. Chris: "Who will prevail and who will become shark bait?" "Find out when we come back to TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" Gohan: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Gohan then starts swimming to catch up with VK. The sharks start trailing behind. Gohan: "OH CRAP!", Gohan yells as he swims faster. Luka: "You can do it Gohan!" VK makes it and swims back, along with Gohan right behind him. VK and Gohan the dive down to look for the rocks with their logo on it. VK: "Where is that thing!" Gohan: "No, no, no", Gohan says as he surfaces up looking at the rocks and throwing them over his head. One of the rocks then hit one of the sharks angering it. VK: "FOUND IT", VK yells as he helps his team win this part of the challenge. Chris: "Juicy Lasagna win and get a head start for the next part of the challenge", Chris says. Gohan: "Son of a-AGH!" Gohan yells as the shatks start attacking him. "AGH, my arm!" Amy: "SHOULDN`T WE HELP HIM???!!?" Chris: "Chef will help him now on to the next challenge". Luka: "But-" Chris: "ON TO THE NEXT CHALLENGE". ~At track~ Chris: "This is a track we happily borrowed for today`s challenge", Chris says. "For this part of the challenge you will pick one teammate from your team to race the opposing tem member". "First one to cross the finish line wins", Chris says. "And be careful there may be booby traps hehe". Zane: "I'll go for my team", Zane says. 9K: "And I'll go for mine", 9K says. 9K Confesional: "If I show my awesome skills in this challenge Luka will be all over me". Chris: "As stated before, Juicy Lasagna will get a 10 second head start". "On you mark...get set...GO!" Chris yells as Zan rushes down the track with his headstart. Blala: "With Juicy Lasagna`s headstart and 9K running, I knew we had no chance", Blala says."So I went back to the cabins right quick and got the game changer". With Zane keeping ahead and on his third and final lap he almost reaches the finish line with 9K trailing behind. Blala: "HEY 9K!" Blala yells. "IF YOU WIN, YOU GET LUKA`S SPECIAL ITEM", Blala says holding out Luka`s bra. Luka: "Not cool bro", Luka says. 9K: "Luka`s....BRA!" 9K yells excitedly as he speeds down the track like roadrunner and instantly passes Zane and crosses the finish line. "This is what I`m talking about", 9K says as he rubs Luka`s bra against his face. Amy: "Looks like this challenge was pretty easy Chris". Chris: "Someone is SO getting fired", Chris says. "Where was the mines I planted?" 9K: "Looks like everything turned out A-okay", 9K says as he walks and a mine explodes sending him flying through the air. Chris: "That`s better, hehe". "Time for tge final part of the challenge". ~At the basketball court~ Chris: "For your final challenge you must compete in a great game of basketball". Tre: "What`s the catch?" Chris: "Why must their always be a catch?", Chris ask. "Okay there`s a catch, the court is filled with a boatload of booby traps that are guaranteed to be painful". "You must pick 4 teammates to compete and this challenge, the first team to reach 10 points wins and the losing team will be sending a loser home". Luka: "Alright team, huddle". Prynce: "I think I should be one of them". Blala: "If you want a alkstar I`m in", Blala says. Gohan: "I think....I-I should too", Gohan says dizzly. Luka: "Uhhh you alright from that shark attack Gohan?" Gohan: "Yeah!" Alpha: "How`s your head Gohan?" Gohan: "Yeah!" Luka: "Uhhh okay then so it`s me, Blala, Gohan, and Prynce going in", Luka says. "Stinky Alfredo on 3". 1,2,3, Stinky Alfredo". Blala: "Whatever". Gohan: "I see stars". Chris: "Let`s GO!", Chris says starting the clock. Tre`s team start off with the ball as he passes it to Flame and he makes the layup. Prynce: "Pass the ball to me", Prynce says as Prynce shoots the ball and makes a 3 pointer. "Voiya!", Prynce says, but as he says this a mine activates and explodes knocking Prynce away. "I`m okay", he says. Ellen then gets the ball and she throws it at the goal but it bounces back and lands in Gohan`s arms causing him to make the 3. Tre: "Ellen you`ll probably be best passing the ball", Tre says. Ellen: "Don`t need to, I got game", Ellen responds. Flame then gets the balls. "Hey guys watch this", Flame says as he runs down the court with the ball and slams it on the ground. "TOUCHDOWN!", he yells. Tre: *facepalm* "Flame this is basketball", Tre says. Flame: "Whoopsie". Chris: "Travel, Stinky Alfredo`s ball". Gohan then gets the ball and dribbles down the court to score a layup. However he activates a boiby trap releasing a land shark causing him to maul Gohan once again. Ellen then gets the ball and runs down the court looking to score. Tre: "Ellen pass the ball", Tre says. Ellen: "GOING FOR A DUNK!", Ellen yells as she goes for a dunk, but falls flat on her face and activates a mine tgat blows up half of the court. The ball then lands in Luka`s hands and she runs down the court and with Tre guarding her, she trucks past him and dunks the ball. Luka: "YEAH BOY, YEAH!", she yells excitedly as she slaps Gohan on the back of the head knocking him back out. "Whoops, sorry Gohan". Chris: "WOAH, Stinky Alftedo actually won something", Chris says. "Juicy Lasagna I`ll be seeing you losers at the bondfire tonight". TO BE CONTINUED.... ~At the bondfire~ Chris: "You cast your votes, and someone will be going home tonight", Chris says. "So the first marshmallow goes to....VK". "Zane, Azusa, Lova, Danny, Cailee, Gogeta, and Miri you`re all safe". "Now all that leaves is Tre, Flame and Ellen". "Tre because he got dunked on by a girl, Ellen who fell flat on her face, and Flame who got confused once again". "The next marshmallow goes to...Tre". "The final marshmallow of the night goes to.......................................". Chris: "Flame". "Ellen it`s time for you to walk the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers out of here". Ellen: "You losers voted me off, wait until I call my lawyers", Ellen says furiously. Chris: "Chef a little help?" Chef then grabs Ellen and throws her onto the Boat of Losers. Ellen: "I`LL GET MY REVENGE!", Ellen yells as she leaves on the boat. Chris: "Who will ride the Boat of Losers next time!". "Will Ellen actually sue us?". "Will we pay for our contestants medical bills?" "Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA....DBZRP!" Category:Blog posts